Finally Free, I'll Do As I Please
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Boredom leads to rapage. Joint effort with a friend. Hichigo manages to escape from the confines of Ichigo's mind and opens the way to Las Noches. While there he finds a certain #4 Espada... Rape. Dun like dun read. Flamers be will flamed. YAOI!Rape


It had been a boring day and night for the hollow as he lazed about in his King's inner world. Hichigo was so bored that he had been busting windows just to hear the crunching noise of his hand breaking the glass. Licking the blood that dripped from his scratched knuckles, the red staining his skin a pinkish color. He wanted out. He wanted to do something _fun_! King was too uptight to do anything that would be considered 'inappropriate' but it was just the thing he craved. As Ichigo finally fell asleep, he found that a crack in the other male's armor developed, a way for him to get out. "Now this is more like it," Hichigo said, grinning widely. Punching the air, a black slit opened and expanded in front of him. Astounded, the hollow poked it and found his finger disappearing. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped through it and found himself in a place where the trees were white as bone and white sand was everywhere. A white castle stood in the distance; he started flash stepping to it.

In the white castle a pale arrancar with black raven hair and emerald green snake eyes wandered the halls doing work for his leader and master Aizen-sama. He had two green lines going down his face like tear lines. He had no expression on his face for he was emotionless. His name was Ulquiorra, the number 4 Espada, and he hated the weak, and thought nothing of them but trash.

Even with his flash steps, it took a while to reach the castle. Some guy made of sand had tried to stop him but he had simply ran, not caring if it followed, since his goal was to reach the white building and see who was inside. Hichigo frowned when he saw the height of the outside walls but shrugged. It was a challenge and he had been bored. This was just the sort of challenge he needed. Slashing his sword, the wall before him cracked and broke enough for him to slip through. An insane grin on his lips, he had managed to enter the fortress and now he was looking for some fun.

Ulquiorra was in Aizen's throne room and was leaving now to go to his room. Aizen had told him to rest even though arrancars did not need sleep. Aizen had said that he was working too hard and need to take a break, so now he was heading for his room.

Wandering throughout the halls of the castle, he came upon hallways of doors. He figured that the place had to have rooms for its occupants whoever they might be. Spiritual energy spiked occasionally and he felt a presence close to him. The power drew him and Hichigo started off towards it.

Ulquiorra was close to his bed room he was a bit glad that he got to have some rest, but he would have worked longer if he needed to. He turned a corner and was only a hall way length away from his room now, for his room was at the end of the hall. That's when he felt an unknown residue that he has never felt before, but he ignored it knowing that no one could possibly break into Las Noches.

Getting more excited as he walked nearer the course of the power, he was almost shaking. He had been cooped up too long in Kings boring old body and with the new presence came new experiences. Hichigo walked faster and turned a corner to feel it spike higher indicating he was close. A stirring in his groin accompanied the spike of energy; the hollow was getting more than just excited. He wanted whoever was giving off that energy.

Ulquiorra walked down the hall and he reached his door, he got the key out of his pocket and fumbled with the lock a bit before opening the door. He walked in leaving the door open a bit and he took off his shoes; he then walked to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. He undressed, putting his dirty clothes on the floor and having clean ones put on the dresser in his room. He turned on the shower, he made it nice and hot but not too hot before he stepped in and watched the water drops slide down his pale slender body.

Following the energy, he stopped outside a door that was slightly ajar. He sensed the person that the energy belonged to was somewhere inside, just beyond the door. Silently pushing the door open, Hichigo slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. It wouldn't do to give the other person an escape route since it would ruin what he had in mind. He heard running water and his grin became more pronounced. That meant the man, for he sensed it was a male, was taking a shower and in order to do that, he had to be naked. It was only a matter of time before he left the shower and came out here so the hollow prepared reiatsu to use to bind him.

When Ulquiorra was finished showering, he could not help but feel like someone was there with him because he still felt that strange residue that he felt before, but a bit stronger. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half and tied it. His clothes he had set on the dresser in the room, he walked out of the bathroom door, it was dark, and there were no lights, but he could see a figure sitting on his bed. "Who's there?" he said in an emotionless tone, "You are trespassing in my room so get out now." He said, no emotion what so ever, not even in his eyes.

"Aw," Hichigo said, his blue tongue snaking out to lick his pale lips. "Now why would I leave when yer all wet and sexy looking from just getting out of the shower?" Flash stepping the short distance between them, he giggled and used his reiatsu to bind the other man's wrists together. "Yer too pretty to pass up and besides," he said, leaning closer so he could whisper into the other's ear, "I have plans for ya." It didn't bother him that the other man could retaliate and potentially hurt him, it would just make it all the more fun to break him. He wanted to hear him cry out in pain, to hear some emotion leak into that emotionless voice. "The name's Hichigo."

"What are you doing, release me trash," he glared at Hichigo. "What have you come here for? I suggest you leave at once." He struggled at the restrains.

"Trash?" Hichigo raised an eyebrow at him. "Would trash be able to bind you like I just did? Anyway, it doesn't matter what you think of me since I'm just gonna use you." Grinning madly, he took a hold of the arrancars bound arms and dragged him to the bed. "Yer energy…it's so powerful. I was bored and somehow ended up here. And now I am going to make the most of it and have some fun."

"Don't be fooled I am more powerful then you think trash," he pulled out of his grasp, "I am the 4th most powerful Espada, and one of the strongest in the castle, you are only trash." He started to pull on his wrists and inch by inch his hands starts to pull apart.

Frowning, he watched as the Espada pulled his wrists apart. "You are powerful…" His frown turned into a grin. "So you got a name?" Hichigo asked, grabbing the other man's hands and binding them more firmly with reiatsu upon reiatsu until he was barely able to move his hands. "I'm no weakling myself so don't take me lightly. I'm even more determined when it's someone who's as pretty as you."

"My name is Ulquiorra, and I wish to be free from your grasp. What are you anyways, where did you come from and what is your purpose here?"

Hichigo rolled his eyes and snorted. "Already said that my name's Hichigo." Taking in the emotionless demeanor of the other man, he was looking forward to breaking him of that. To see him scream and writhe in pain and shame. "I'mma hollow but no ordinary one and I'm not sure how I got here but now that I am my goal is to amuse myself while I am here."

"And you are going to use me as the amusement? I don't think so I will not submit to you, ever."

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Hichigo asked, a smirk on his white lips. "Who's hands are tied? Who's in control right now? When I'm determined, I get what I want. And I want you." Making sure Ulquiorra couldn't break free of his grip, he pushed him on the Espada's bed and bent over him.

His emotionless face never breaking, as he gets closer. "Get away from me you trash" he tried to sit up, but the other was in the way, so he tried to use his foot to kick him off.

"Nu uh," he said, pinning his legs with his body. "Try to resist and it'll just be harder on you." Hichigo giggled madly and roughly turned the arrancar over on his stomach, the bed bouncing a little with the sudden, jerky movements.

"Let go of me you trash!" A little anger in his voice, he struggled from his grasp that he had on him.

"Trash this trash that, I'm guessing you don't get laid that often?" Hichigo said snidely and released more reiastu to wind the black and crimson strand of energy around the other's legs and drag him back onto the bed. "I said…" The hollow secured Ulquiorra on his stomach to the bed and crawled over him. "To stop struggling." His voice was dangerously low, black and gold eyes glinting with malice.

"Let go you filth, I don't do such filthy activity as be laid as you say." He tried to move but can't.

"Yer not in a position to be saying what's gonna happen," Hichigo purred, licking the side of the other male's neck. "'Sides, yer body is so pale, untouched and just begging for me to spoil it." Yanking off the towel, the only thing that hid Ulquiorra's body from him, he smoothed his hands down the arrancar's back before going to untie his obi. He was already hard and the expanse of unmarred skin before him was so tempting.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide at his towel being removed, "Let go!" He thrashed around trying to get free.

"Not gonna happen, sorry ta tell ya." Hichigo yanked open his hakama and breathed a sigh of relief as his erection was freed. "Now's time for the fun to start."

"No!" He struggles under the hollow, hoping to knock him off.

"Not gonna get away from me ya know." He was excited, thrilled to have seen some emotion leak through his stony demeanor. "Ya might even like this if you resign yourself to it," Hichigo grinned and pressed the tip of his erection against Ulquiorra's entrance.

Ulquiorra, squirmed under him, trying to move away, "No! Don't!"

"Too late, you got me all hot with you naked and just getting out of the shower. Plus that high and mighty attitude is getting on my nerves." Hichigo pressed past the first ring of muscle and kept going until he was seated inside the body below him, shuddering and licking his lips at the tightness that surrounded him. "Fuck yer tight, you weren't lying when ya said you were a virgin."

Ulquiorra screamed at the unwanted intrusion, and tried to move away from him. "Nooo, s....s...stop!"

That scream was absolutely delicious coming from the struggling man under him. "I won't stop," Hichigo groaned, pulling out and snapping his hips forward, feeling his way eased by the presence of blood. It made it much easier for him to thrust in and out of the body below him. "That's it, scream as loud as ya can," he hissed.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip making it bleed, trying to ignore the pain so he would not scream again, not wanting to give this filth the pleasure that he wanted.

Noticing the lack of noise from the man beneath him, he reached his hand around and twisted a nipple cruelly. "Don't hold back now or I'll find way to make ya scream," Hichigo threatened. Biting down on the pretty shoulder bared to him, he pierced the skin and tasted blood.

"I will never scream for you," he says in a low whisper, he made a couple grunt noises at the pain but that is it.

"Fine, have it yer way," Hichigo shrugged and smiled. "It's all the same to me since I'll get a good fuck. But maybe yer body likes it anyway." Moving his hand from the other's nipple down to start stroking his cock as he kept abusing his hole.

Ulquiorra gasped at the touches, he could feel himself starting to harden. "Nn..no, sss..stop!"

A twisted smile was on his lips as he felt Ulquiorra start to harden in his grip. "So you like this? Having me take you by force? You little sicko." Hichigo began chuckling madly as he increased the speed of his stroking and thrusts, this time aiming for the male's prostate.

"Ssstop!" He becomes fully erect against his own will, he tried to pull himself away from the grasp of the person above him, deep inside him. He holds down a moan in his throat.

Deaf to the protests, he groaned and started to pound Ulquiorra into the mattress, snapping his nips back and forth with such force, he was surprised the bed was holding up. Hichigo moved over to the shoulder he hadn't bitten and started to suck on the skin. He was enjoying himself and if he could get this stiff into it, all the better.

Ulquiorra, was breathing heavily, his breath hot and moist, he can feel himself breaking, his throat hurts from holding down his screams and other noises that meant pleasure hiding deep in his throat. Each thrust made him feel pain he could feel it slide in and out of him and it made him sick, he would not give in but he could feel himself breaking.

"Come on Ulqui~" Hichigo purred, nuzzling the Espada's neck and licking it. "Ya know ya wanna make some noise." Hitting his prostate with a particularly hard thrust, he groaned out loud, shuddering at the blissful feeling of Ulquiorra's inner walls clamping down around him.

Ulquiorra gasps, and tried to hold in a moan creeping up his throat, he threw back his head and his lips part a bit but he holds it in, a pained expression on his face.

Smiling at the reluctant reactions he was getting from him, Hichigo thumbed the slit on the head of the other's cock and jerked his hand faster. "Gonna cum Ulqui? I bet ya wanna~"

Ulquiorra couldn't help it anymore a loud moan passed his pale lips and he hangs his head in shame, he did not want this but his body betrayed him.

He giggled madly as heard the moan escape from the other man's lips. "Hehe, knew it." Hichigo stuck out his tongue and licked his way up the arrancar's spine, nibbling now and then. He idly wondered how much blood was leaking from the entrance he was assaulting since his way was so easy now. "How close are ya?" Pausing in his thrust, he rubbed Ulquiorra's prostate slowly with the head of his cock.

"I.....i..i d...don't know" he said, letting a moan out as well, he hid his flushed face in the sheets, "P..please ss....s..stop." He said, half moaning.

"Now why would I stop when yer putty in my hands?" Hichigo cackled, making his way up to the back of his neck and stopping. "How badly do you want it?"

"I...I.....none....I..don't....wa..nt" he says breathing heavily, but he knows that his body is demanding it, but he tried to ignore it.

"Sure ya do," Hichigo giggled and squeezed the hard length in his hand. Placing his mouth on Ulquiorra's ear, he licked the shell. "Cum for me Ulqui," he whispered, a sneer in his voice.

"N...no.." he tried to fight his body's needs and he started to break and give in.

"Yesss," he hissed into the ear. "You will cum for me." Hichigo said, his voice demanding and seductive as he continued to abuse his prostate and jerk him off.

"Aa...ah, nn....no!" he is close to coming and he tried to fight his urges, his moans have become louder as he can't control what comes out anymore.

"Oh yes," Hichigo groans and pumps his hand faster and squeezing near the base, his hips going so fast it was hard to follow. "You like it, helpless and shivering underneath me. My cock slamming in and out of you."

"Haah....hah...p...please hah...n..no more!" He tried to fight it but his body wants more, and his breathing becomes more out of control.

"You say no but your body disagrees." To prove his point, the hollow hit that bundle of nerves just to see the arrancar's body jerk in response. "Your body is just aching for that next jolt of pleasure, isn't it?" Hichigo cackled bring his free hand up to twist a hard nipple as he moved both his hips and hand.

"I...p..please...just…ss..stop..i..i…wi..ll..c…cum…for…y..you!" He said, finally giving in, he can't control his body and he just wants it to end.

"Then don't tense up," Hichigo growled. "You can't force yourself dammit." His hand went from one nipple to the other, twisting it as well, as he ground against Ulquiorra's prostate, knowing he could't last long. His hand pumped just as fast as his hips moved.

"I...I c..cant...h..help it." He said, tears in his eyes, his body is out of control, wanting to be touched more.

A loud growl of frustration left his throat at his admission. "I hafta do everything…" Hichigo placed his mouth on the other's pulse point and sucked, nibbling and biting as he tried to bring the Espada to orgasm. Rotating his hips and pushing forward and back, he assaulted him inside and out, his hands playing with his cock and nipple. "Cum bitch."

"Aa...aaaah....aah!" His body becomes more heated and he can feel himself close to cumming.

"Cum for me," Hichigo purred, keeping up his ministrations, running one hand over his body as he jerked him off. "Do it now." Sliding forward into Ulquiorra's ass, he hit his sweet spot and kept pressing against it.

"Aaaah....haah..haa...aaa!" He came in Hichigo's hand a few minutes later, breathing heavy and ashamed of himself, his head laying on the sheets, trying to catch his breath.

Driving into his body, Hichigo came moments after the Espada. He groaned his satisfaction before pulling out with a sickening wet 'pop'. Leaning back, he saw the blood and semen leaking from Ulquiorra's entrance and dripping into the sheets. "Good bitch," he said with a grin, pulling his hand back and licking it clean.

"After he was released from his grasp he collapses on the bed shaking, he buried his face in the sheets, ignoring his body's cry of pain. He hurt everywhere, but mostly his lower half, for it was screaming bloody murder, so god it hurt that bad, his legs were numb and he knew if he tried to stand he would collapse. He started to shake violently.

Getting up off the bed, Hichigo straightens his hakama and obi, putting everything back in place. "That was fun Ulqui." He giggled as he stared at the huddled figure on the bed. "Til next time." He remembered how he'd opened the way here by moving his hand and repeated the action. A black slit opened before him and he glanced back, that insane grin on his lips, before stepping forward and winding up in King's bedroom. "Now that was an adventure I'll be repeating."

Ulquiorra, looked up at the ceiling and he thought in his head. "I hate my body, especially for wanting more. Why do I feel the need for more? Damn that Hichigo."

Okay. Like? If you want more just ask~ x3


End file.
